The Other Side of the Coin
by Mark 61
Summary: Rumina has been gone for over a year. In that time Maeve went missing and The Crew meet Bryn. But now a shocking truth has been reveled leading to Sinbad’s most dangerous adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Coin

**The Other Side of the Coin**

**Rumina has been gone for over a year. In that time Maeve went missing and The Crew meet Bryn. But now a shocking truth has been reveled leading to Sinbad's most dangerous adventure yet.**

**Calm seas and strong winds these were the days Sinbad lived for. He and his crew had just left Omar's Palace and were sailing for Baghdad. Things seemed to be going Sinbad's way ever since his last encounter with Scratch and meeting his mother. Long buried memories of his parents had returned giving him a new kind of peace. He still missed Maeve and would anything to see her again but the anger was slowly fading. "Sinbad I have great news," Friouz says walking up to him. "Well out with it Friouz," Sinbad says.**

"**If we keep this pace up and the wind stays strong we should cut a full two days off our voyage," The curly haired inventor says. "Luck is truly on our side," The legendary captain says drawing look from Friouz. "It's not luck Sinbad this time of year the winds in this area…" They are interrupted by the loud screeching of the hawk Dermott. The two men looked over to wear the hawk was perched and saw Bryan collapsing to the ground.**

**They ran over to there friend as did Ronger who was coming up from down below as it happened. A crewman took the tiller from Doubar so he could check on his little one. "Give her room to breath," Friouz instructed. 'What's wrong with her Friouz she was fine just a second ago," Doubar's says with great concern. "Take her down below I will need some of my herbs," Friouz says.**



**Night had fallen on The Nomad and Bryn still hadn't awoken. Sinbad lay awake in his bed. "Could it be some type of magic that had affected Bryn? What would we do in that case?" Sinbad thought. Caipira had left word with Omar that she was away dealing with something important it could weeks to find her and she was the only one Sinbad trusted that was powerful enough to break a spell like this. "You know my boy you would have much more success getting to sleep if you closed your eyes."**

**Sinbad sat up with a joyous smile on his face. "Master Dim Dim is it really you?" Sinbad asks looking at his mentor standing by the door. Dim Dim was transparent like a spirt but you could still see the smile on his face. "Yes Sinbad it's me but our time is short," Dim Dim says. "Can you help Bryn?" "No I can not. I have already done all I can my powers can. You know she wears a bracelet like yours," Dim Dim says. Sinbad runs his index finger over his. "Of course." "Well these bracelets are used by people of good magic for many reasons. In my case it was to finish a spell. I know what you want to ask and no I was not the one that gave you your or Tetsu's his," Dim Dim says as he starts to fade.**

"**Master what kind of spell did you cast on Bryn?" Sinbad asks. "A spell to seal her memory." Sinbad felt like he could choke on the air in his throat. A spell to seal her memory that wasn't the kind of spell Dim Dim would cast. Why would Dim Dim leave that poor girl with out a past and all alone. Dim Dim faded further. "Sinbad I can't tell you the full story but my spell is losing power and when it does the world is in great danger," Dim Dim says as he finally fades away. The bad feeling that had already been in Sinbad's gut since Bryan collapsed grew even bigger.**



**Bryn slept in her bed. Friouz was in a chair off to the side he wanted to be able to keep an eye on her but had nodded off. Bryn's bracelet slowly started to crack. For a brief moment an evil smile seemed to appear on Bryan's face but left quickly. **



**In a dark cave far away from the Nomad an evil figure looked into a pool spying on Bryn. "Soon that old fool's spell will be broken. And the good Captain Sinbad will have no idea what hit him." The figure says as a black magic comes out of his hands and travels into the pool. Back on the Nomad it enters Bryn's body.**



**Dim Dim collapsed to the floor of a hut. Maeve helped him up and to his bed. "I failed tonight Maeve. The look Sinbad gave me," Dim Dim says weakly. "Oh Dim Dim he doesn't know the full story. You remember how mad I was when you told me. But I gave you a chance to explain I forgave you," Maeve says. "I must rest now," Dim Dim says. Meave nodded and got off the bed. "He is so weak there is no the spell will keep before I can return," Maeve thinks.**

**She looked at the window at the starless sky. She had been reunited with her master months ago. She was a lot stronger now and he training was complete. Still once the spell on Bryn was broken the world would be in great danger. Worst of all Sinbad and the rest of the crew would be in danger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sinbad walked into the galley and was surprised to see Bryn sitting at a table eating. "Bryn you're awake," Sinbad says. "Yes she awoke just before you did," Friouz says. "I guess I was just really tired," Bryn says between bites. Bryn looks at her. "She looks fine but what Dim Dim said has me worried," Sinbad thinks. "Bryn I want you to rest today and Friouz keep an eye on her. If anything strange happens come and get me," Sinbad says before getting up.**

**Sinbad made his way up to the deck. Doubar was at the tiller. "Good morning little brother. Bryn is awake and the winds are still with us," Doubar says. "I was visited by Master Dim Dim last night," Sinbad says. "Did he give you an idea about where he is?" "No but he told me had something to do with the bracelet Bryn wears," Sinbad says. "I don't like that look little brother. Cleary you are worried," Doubar says. "He says the rainbow bracelets are used by good magic. The one Bryn wears is part of a spell he cast on her. Now that spell is ending and the world will be in danger," Sinbad says a great deal of concern in his face.**

"**Sinbad this is Bryn you are speaking of. Is there a chance you were dreaming?" Doubar asks. "No big brother I was wide awake. I asked Friouz to keep an eye on her. But lets be ready I have a bad feeling something is coming," Sinbad says.**



**The Dark Figure still spied on The Nomad. "I can feel it by the end of the day the spell will be broken. And Dim Dim will be powerless to stop me from destroying his students." He again cast a spell further cracking Bryn's bracelet.**



**In the galley Bryn starts to feel strange. "Are you ok my dear?" Friouz asks. "I just…" Suddenly Bryn moves her hand a fierce wind blows sending Friouz flying back into the wall. Bryn stumbles out of the galley. Several crewmen come up to see if she is ok but they meet the same fate as Friouz. She reaches the deck.**

**She starts to stumble Rongar catches her but she gives him a look of pure hate before hitting with some kind of energy. Sinbad and Doubar see this and carefully make there way over. "Bryn just stay calm. We are your friends," Sinbad says. "Oh dearest you look so handsome with that beard," Bryn says but it's not her voice. The brother's eyes get wide as they know that voice to well.**

**The bracelet breaks off of Bryn's wrist and fall to the ground. Bryn begins to spin as her dress starts to change. A powerful wind blows as the brothers take cover behind some crates. The wind stops and standing where once stood now stands Rumina. Sinbad and Doubar draw there swords. "What have you done with Bryn you witch?" Doubar yells.**

"**Oh you fat fool I was Bryn," Rumina says as she starts to laugh. "How is that possible?" Sinbad asks. "You see dearest after out last encounter I was left rather weak and that allowed that foolish teacher of yours to change me. But now I am back to my own beautiful self," Rumina says. "At least I know why Dim Dim was so worried," Sinbad thought.**

"**Now Sinbad I have a deal for you. If you come with me I will let you crew reach home safely if not that well I make things interesting," Rumina says as suddenly it feels like the ship it breaking apart. "Sinbad the mast," Doubar yells as it starts to fall. Rumina stops the mast from falling and sets back where it was just like new. "So dearest do we have a deal?" **

**Sinbad's head was spinning. "Rumina and Bryn are the same person. And somehow it seems Rumina is stronger than our last battle. I can't put my crew in danger I will have to with her," Sinbad thinks. As if could hear his brother thoughts Doubar steps foreword. "My little brother isn't going anywhere with you," Doubar says. "Oh tubby you will never learn," Rumina laughs as she hold up her hand aind acts like she is choking someone.**

**Doubar drops to his knees and can't breath. "Doubar no!" Sinbad yells running to him. "I can stop this Sinbad," Rumina says. "Alright Rumina I'll go with you," Sinbad says. Doubar can breathe again but he is still trying to recover even weakly holding onto Sinbad leg trying to keep him from going. "I have to big brother. The Nomad is yours," Sinbad says. Rumina makes a sweeping motion causes Doubar to let go.**

"**Oh don't worry he can visit for the wedding," Rumina says. Sinbad starts to make the walk over to Rumina. He hadn't walked that slow since he was nearly beheaded upon his return to Baghdad a few years ago. "Oh dearest cheer up," Rumina says. "Easy for you to say," Sinbad says. **

**A fire ball strikes Rumina in the hand she and Sinbad turn. "It's her," Sinbad says his heart skipping a beat. "And here I thought you were washed away for ever peasant," Rumina says. "Thank to Dim Dim I was safe and now for Dim Dim I will finish you," Maeve says. "I doubt it but for I have more important things to deal with and Sinbad you will be mine," Rumina says before she disappears in a twister of wind.**

"**Maeve is it really you?" "Yes Sinbad it's me," Maeve says with joyful tears filling her eyes despite herself. He rushes over to her and pulls her into a kiss. She responds and for a brief moment the outside world doesn't exists. They finally break apart.  
**

"**Maeve!" Friouz exclaims as he reaches the deck with Rongar. She gives each man a hug trying to be careful because of there injures. "Lass," Doubar chokes out as he gets up. The next few minutes Sinbad told Friouz and Rongar about Bryn and of his visit from Dim Dim.**

"**I can't wrap my head around it. It's like the two sides of a coin different but the same object," Friouz says. "I know but Maeve is there anyway you can get in contact with Master Dim Dim?" Sinbad asks. "Sinbad I'm sorry but Master Dim Dim is dead."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**What do you mean Dim Dim is dead?" Sinbad asks in complete shock over what Maeve has told him. "Sinbad it's a long story. It was Rumina that sent that storm that washed me overboard," Maeve says. "I knew there was something strange about that storm," Sinbad says. "She wanted to drown me but Dim Dim was able to bring me to the place where he was sent by Turok to make a long story short Rumina appeared hoping to finish me but once again Dim Dim was one step ahead he placed the rainbow bracelet on her and turned into the opposite of everything she was," Maeve says. "Bryn, but how did she wind up on the island with Sinbad?" Friouz asks.**

**Rongar makes his sign for plan trying to ask if Dim Dim wanted Sinbad to find her. "No my friend. You have to understand a spell like that to suppress so much evil takes a great deal of power. It took so much so Dim Dim could only send her so far it happened to be where she meet all of you," Maeve says. "But how did he die? He visited me just last night," Sinbad says pain in his voice. "I'm sure she was just getting to that little brother," Doubar says as he puts a hand on Sinbad's shoulder his own pain ringing through.**

"**As I said it took a great deal of power to keep that spell going. But than someone started to power Rumina's dark side. It was too much for him and it drained his powers and without them he…" She can't bring herself to finish. "Wait who gave power to Rumina and is that why she seemed stronger?" Sinbad asks knowing he won't like the answer. "Yes it is why she was stronger and it was Turok," Maeve says.**

**Everyone falls silent. Finally Rongar starts to sign that Sinbad had killed Turok they had all seen it. "I know Rongar but Scratch was able to return him to the living world," Maeve says. Sinbad eye's got very wide. "Crew we need reach Baghdad immedently," Sinbad yells. The crew follows there captain orders doing everything the can to pick up speed. "Sinbad I miss home as well but we more important things to deal with," Doubar says.**

"**I don't know how long Turok has been back but now he is making a move by breaking the spell on Bryn… Rumina. I highly doubt he dropped his grudge against The Caliph and his family. We need to reach home now," Sinbad says. "He's right Maeve says. Before anything else can said Dermott lands next to Maeve. "I've missed you so much my sweet," Maeve says before petting him. Dermott chirps happily at seeing his sister after so long.**



**Turok laughed evilly he had won the day Dim Dim was gone and his daughter was back. Now he would take revenge first on the Royal Family of Baghdad and than on Sinbad. Rumina appeared in front of him. "Hello father." "Ah my daughter at long last, revenge shall be ours," Turok says. "And with my new powers…" "Rumina you must understand in order to free you I had in power you but now that you are here it would be best to restore the proper order," Turok says.**

"**Oh father I'm not the foolish girl anymore. And I'm not about to give up this much power," Rumina says stunning her father. "Now Rumina I am still your father and you will…" He starts to choke like Doubar did earlier. "I gave her too much," he thinks. Rumina releases her choke. "Father you will respect me or I will just take what's left of you power," Rumina says.**



**Maeve had made her way down below. She wanted to get the glove to handle Dermott. She found it in Bryn's quarters. After getting the glove she saw the door to her old quarters was close. She went over there and opened it. Nothing had change since she had left. "It's still yours and everything you left is in there," Sinbad says as he walks up to her. "Thank you Sinbad." She starts to walk off. "Maeve wait," Sinbad says almost desperately.**

"**Yes Sinbad?" "Before you… Since we… I'm sorry," Sinbad finally gets out. "You didn't anything to me Sinbad," Maeve says. "No I did. Maeve please let me finish because it's taken me a long time to get to this point. Maeve I love," Sinbad finally lets it spill out. Maeve smiles at him. "I love you to Sinbad." They kiss again. "I should have told you that before that storm," Sinbad says.**

"**Master Dim Dim told me once you shouldn't regret the past just move into the future," Maeve says. "I want to do that Maeve but we need to stop Rumina first," Sinbad says.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Note- Thanks to my reviewers I am so glade everyone seems to enjoy the idea of Bryn being Rumina it kind of bothered me she just got dropped in the second season. **_

**Bryn was in a dark room. "Sinbad help me," she yells. Sinbad awakes with a start. It had been three days since Rumina and Maeve's return. Each night he had that same dream. Pulling on a shirt he made his way onto the deck. "What could it mean?" "What does what mean?" Sinbad turns and sees Friouz on the deck working one of his inventions. "Oh it's you Friouz. I was just pondering a dream," Sinbad says. "You know I have theory that it's best to talk about dreams," Friouz says. "It's Bryn I keep seeing her face and is calling for my help," Sinbad says sadly.**

"**Sinbad she was our friend. We still miss her," Friouz says. "I suppose so. What are you working on?" "Oh I call the load roller. I think it will quiet use full in moving cargo," Friouz says picking up what would be a modern day dolly made out of wood. "I know it will make Doubar happy," Sinbad says with a sly smile. "We such reach port by mid day tomorrow," The inventor says knowing his friend is still worried about his homeland.**

"**But what will we find when we get there. With that kind of powerful black magic Turok and Rumina may have already burned it to the ground," Sinbad says. "As unscientific as it sounds you must have faith Sinbad," Friouz says.**



**The next the crew had reached Baghdad and headed straight for the Caliph's palace. Two guards greeted them. "I'm sorry Captain but only you may enter," the tallest guard says. Sinbad rolled his eyes there is now way the Caliph would have such a strange command. "Excuse me but my crew are considers dear friends to Caliph and his family I'm sure he would want to see them," Sinbad says. "I'm sorry but a few days ago there was attempt on the Prince's life. Standing order is one guest at time unless the royal family deems other wise," the second shorter guard with a beard says.**

**That made some sense as the Caliph was still very protective of his son after the death of his wife. "Crew stay here I doubt it will be a long wait," Sinbad says as the taller guard leads him inside. Quickly entering the throne room Sinbad sees the Caliph sitting in his thrown going over some scrolls. "Ah Sinbad it has been to long my friend," the Caliph says. "I wish this was under better circumstances sire but I have Turok has someone how risen from the grave," Sinbad says. "Sinbad are you sure?" the Caliph says. "Caliph the sorceress Maeve is outside she can explain this better than I can," Sinbad says. "I'm afraid I can't do that Sinbad."**



**Out the palace the rest of the crew was getting nervous. "What could be taking them so long?" Doubar demands to know. The guard that escorted Sinbad returns. "Alright come with me," The guard says. "Dermott go ahead to the throne room," Maeve says to her brother through mind speak. The crew is lead into the court yard that is filled with many armed guards.**

"**Take them to the dungeon except for the female she is to come with me. Drop your weapons," the guard that led Sinbad orders. "Boys cover you eyes," Maeve says. The crew does just that. "Get moving," the guard yells. "Oh sprits of good giveth me a brilliant flash of pure light," Maeve says casting a spell causing a flash of light to appear. The guards are blinded and the crew starts running. "We have to warn Sinbad," Friouz says.**



**Back with the Caliph, Sinbad was trying to keep calm. "Tell me how was Omar?" The Caliph says. "He was fine but…" "I'll never forget the tale of you first encounter with him," The Caliph says interrupting. "Neither shall I sire but…" "What do you think would have happened if Rumina had just taken the place of Omar from the start?" "Sire why would you rather talk about something that is over when such evil threatens you and your subjects?" Sinbad asks. "Because Sinbad I simply took the place of the Caliph from the start!"**

**A bolt of lighting hits Sinbad in the chest as the Turok returns to his true form and laughs evilly. Turok picks up by the neck and brings him to his knees choking him. "You know I always wanted to kill man with my hand instead of with my powers. Fitting it's you since you killed me," Turok says. Sinbad can't get free with the loss of air and the effects of the lighting.**

**Dermott swooped in and went after Turok allowing Sinbad to break free. Sinbad made a break for it only to find himself running into a stone wall. Sinbad groaned in pain as he lay on the ground after falling backwards. He saw Rumina standing over him smiling evilly.**



**The crew hadn't been able to head straight for the throne room because the guards inside the place had been instructed to stop them. Dermott had sent a mental picture to Maeve about what had happened with Sinbad. The crew had ducked into a guest room to hide for a moment as Maeve explained what was going including Turok taking the place of the Caliph and Sinbad disappearing into thin air. "I knew I never should have let him go off alone," Doubar says.**

**Rongar hears something and head over to a bottle with a cork in it. Rongar pulls out the cork. "Maybe Dermott can track Sinbad like he did before," Friouz says. Rongar brings the bottle back over to the group. "We also have to find the Caliph and his family," Doubar says. Rongar holds the bottle up. "Get me out of here," a small voice yells from the bottle.**

**Maeve takes the bottle. "It's the Caliph and his family. Same thing Rumina did to Sinbad," she says. "Can you undo it?" Friouz asks. "Of course," Maeve says. But before she can do anything a beam of black magic hits her in the back. The crew turns to see Turok standing there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Doubar and Friouz drew there swords while Rongar had some dirks ready. "Ah such simple weapons and yet you think you can defeat me," Turok taunts. Sinbad sent you to grave before with a sword and it will be a pleasure for me to return you there with mine," Doubar says. "It was by pure luck you brother beat me and I won't let it happen again. Turok takes a step towards the crew. "Rongar, Friouz get Maeve and the royal family out of here," he says. The two men do as they're told.**

**Doubar charges at Turok who hits him with lighting bolt sending the giant of man to the ground. Friouz knows he must try something and that's when an idea strikes. Reaching into his bag he pulls out an exploding stick. After lighting it he throws it at Turok. The stick explodes in the air near Turok's face. "AHHHHHHH!" The evil wizard yells as he disappears.**

"**It's a good thing I always have at least two with me," the inventor says as he starts to check on his friends. Maeve awakens first. "What happened to Turok?" "Let's just say one of my inventions blew up in his face."**



**Sinbad had been chained to Rumina's bed in her new lair. "My my dearest I so prefer this new look to that old baggy one. "If only I could have broken the spell sooner think of all the fun we have missed," Rumina says as opens his shirt to expose his chest. "My crew will find me Rumina," Sinbad says. "Oh Sinbad even if they do find us I am so much more powerful than I was before. I will crush that peasant wench," Rumina says.**

"**You know Bryn would never practice black magic she was to good a person…" Rumina hits him with an energy beam. Sinbad grits his teeth in pain. "Let me make one thing clear Bryn is gone. I was always there fighting to get out. Sooner or later the true way would have been restored. She was never real," Rumina says. "You're wrong she was real to me and my crew," Sinbad says. For a second Rumina feels a strange sensation. **

**Turok appears holding his face. "Father what happened?" Rumina asks. "That crackpot inventor did this to me," Turok says as he puts down his hand revealing a badly burned face. "Good work Friouz," Sinbad thinks as he smiles. "You enjoy this boy I will make you pay for your friend's misdeed," Turok says as she picks up Sinbad's sword but Rumina stops him using her magic. "No father that is not in my plan," she says. "Forget you plan you stupid child. If not for me giving you that much power you will still be on his ship," Turok yells. "And if not for me you will still be a corpse," Rumina responds.**



**Back in Baghdad Maeve had restored the Caliph and his family who had called off the guards. Now there was just one major concern finding Sinbad. Dermott had taken off trying to find him but it would a lot tougher than before. The last time Rumina had kidnapped Sinbad it was in a water spout allowing Dermott to just follow this time.**

"**Maeve you are a full sources now there to be some kind of spell you can use," Doubar says as he paces in the throne room his fear for his brother growing stronger. "Doubar I'm trying but with all the left over magical energy in here it's like trying to find a particular tree in a forest," Maeve says.**

**Rongar enters the room carrying Sinbad's old headband and he hands it to Maeve. "This might help," Maeve says. Maeve starts to cast some kind of spell trying to track Sinbad.**



**Rumina and Turok had left the room. Sinbad was trying to slip out of the chains. There were infused with some type of magic that only cause them to tighten every time he tried to get free. "Show me the master of the seas," a voice says. Sinbad starts to look around by no one is there. "Locate the one called Sinbad," the voice says again.**

"**Maeve is that you?" Sinbad asks. "Yes Sinbad's it me we are speaking through mind speak. Where are you?" Maeve says in Sinbad's head. "Where ever Rumina is but it's not the island of tears or that castle she took me before it's new," Sinbad says. "Hold on Sinbad we will find you," Maeve says. "Make it quick spending more time with Rumina was not one of my goals for this voyage," Sinbad says.**

**Rumina renters the room. "Who were talking to?" "Myself," Sinbad says. "Don't lie to me Sinbad," Rumina threatens. "Fine I was talking to Maeve hoping she would find me," Sinbad says. "Well dearest as do I," Rumina says. Sinbad swallowed hard because he knew that meant Rumina had some kind of plan. "You see Sinbad once she is gone your mine all mine," Rumina says as he kisses him. Sinbad tries to pull back but he can't.**

**Once Rumina pulls she laughs. "I will never be yours Rumina. I would never be with someone as evil as you," Sinbad says. "Cling to that hope why you can dearest," Rumina says as she runs her finger over Sinbad's rainbow bracelet before she casts a spell that causes Sinbad to fall asleep. Rumina walks over to the pool to spy on Maeve as she is walking for a moment she see Bryn in a mirror. She closes her eyes and opens them. Her image now in the mirror she counties her short walk and casts the spell she needs.**



**Back in Baghdad Maeve came out of her trance. "I can find him follow me," she says as she leaves. The rest of the crew follow hoping they can get to there captain before something happens to him not knowing they are playing right into Rumina's hands.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sinbad awoke from the spell Rumina had cast on him. "How long have I been out," Sinbad thought. He was still chained to the bed so he could just go outside and look around but there seemed no change in the light. "Ah you have awoken," Turok says as he appears in the room. Sinbad gasped as he saw him. His face had been mutilated by the exploding stick. The flesh was burned and discolored it was almost like he was wearing half a mask meant to look like a ghoul.**

"**Know this sailor while Rumina protects you now sooner or later she will lose interest or I will retake my power and than you are doomed off to join your teacher in the after life," Turok says. Sinbad remained silent. "Oh did that spell remove that sharp tongue of yours?" Turok mocks. "Is this what you have become just a servant to your daughter?" Sinbad asks. "Mock me now and you will pay for it soon enough," Turok says.**

**Ddd**

"**We need more speed," Doubar yells. Friouz was up in the crow's nest with his magnascope. "Land Ho!" Friouz yells. Friouz makes his way down. "I can feel Sinbad in there," Maeve says. "Trust me it's Rumina kind of décor," Friouz says. "Let me guess evil looking," Doubar says. "We should drop anchor near one of the islands and take a long boat in," Maeve says. Dermott starts to squawk. Maeve nods to him and he takes off to scout ahead.**

**Lll**

**Rumina entered the room with a plate of fruit. "Time for dinner," she says. "I'm not hungry," Sinbad says. "You need to keep you strength up Sinbad. I don't want you tiring out anytime soon," Rumina says. "All you have me doing is lying on this bed if anything I need to get up and stretch," Sinbad says. "Now Sinbad don't behave or… well you might now like what happens," Rumina says.**

**Dermott landed in the room on ledge behind Rumina. Sinbad was relieved and worried at the same time. This mean the crew was close but he didn't want anything t o happen to Dermott. "I think I know why you prefer that peasant to me Sinbad," Rumina says. "Well the fact she isn't evil is a start," Sinbad says. "But she has lied to you many times," Rumina says.**

"**And what have you been doing to me?" Sinbad says. "Oh Sinbad I have never lied to you. I made it very clear I wanted revenge for you killing my father and being Bryn was not what I wanted it was that old fool Dim Dim," Rumina says. "Fine you are an honest villainess," Sinbad says sarcastically. "Did she ever tell you the full story on Dermott?" Rumina asks.**

**Sinbad fought not to look at Dermott who was still perched on the ledge. He had always known there something more than Dermott just being Maeve's pet. He also knew that was tied to why Maeve had to defeat Rumina. "This is you plan to make me yours say Maeve lied to me," Sinbad says trying to play it cool. "Better than yours of pretending you don't see the hawk," Rumina says before waving her hand to cause Dermott to disappear. "Dermott no!" Sinbad yells.**

"**Don't worry dearest he is fine for now. I need him for my plan that will make you all mine," Rumina says as she kisses Sinbad again. "I won't let you do this," a very weak voice says in Rumina's head. Rumina tries to ignore it. "You can't ignore me Rumina and you won't hurt my friends," the voice says again. Rumina breaks the forced kiss and yells, "shut up Bryn!"**



**The crew of Nomad had finally reached Rumina's island. They had decided to split up Maeve with Friouz and Doubar with Rongar. Maeve was aware Rumina had captured Dermott and now feared for him as well as Sinbad. "By my calculations we should only be about 100 paces from that back entrance," Friouz says breaking the silence. "Friouz when we get in there get Sinbad to safety I will deal with Rumina," Maeve says.**

**The walk through a thick area of forest and emerge in a clearing. "First you will have to deal with me first," Turok says. Both Maeve and Friouz are horrified at his face. "You did this to me you crackpot and you will pay," Turok says. "Friouz stay back," Maeve says as she congers a fire ball. "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me," Turok says as he launches a blast of magic.**

**Maeve blocks it and returns it with a blast of her own. Turok deflects her blasts and sends it at Friouz. Maeve uses her powers to shield him but that leaves her open for an attack. Turok hits her in the side but it doesn't knock her down. She fires back this time with a fire ball. But Turok uses a lighting bolt.**

"**Mother earth bury the evil one," Maeve casts. The ground opens up and Turok falls in. "That won't hold him for long," Maeve says. She and Friouz start running for the castle.**



**Doubar and Rongar had actually made there way into the castle. "I want to find Sinbad and get back to The Nomad as soon as we can," Doubar whispers. Rongar taps Doubar on the shoulder and points to something. "What is it?" Doubar says. Rongar starts to make his way over to side chamber. Doubar follows once they are there they find a man with red hair chained to a wall. They both rush over to check him out. The man is semiconscious and starting to stir.**

"**Are you alright sir?" Doubar asks. "Do you always have to have such a booming voice Doubar?" The man asks. "How do you know my name?" Doubar asks. The man is now finally fully awakse and looks at Doubar and his hands in shock.**



"**What do mean Bryn?" Sinbad asks. "Shut up Sinbad," Rumina yells. "No wait if you were always apart of Bryn than a part of her must be in you," Sinbad says. "She is gone Sinbad. And soon so will your crew since all the little flies have made there way into my web," Rumina says. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Maeve and Friouz had made there way into the castle. "So where do we go from here?" Friouz asked. Maeve signaled for him to be quite because she heard something. "I can hear Doubar this way," Maeve says.**



**Dermott was in shock after all the years as a hawk he was human again. "Wait the only other way besides defeating Rumina is for her to reverse it that must mean she remembers Maeve. What game is she playing?" Dermott thought to himself. "Did you hear me how did you know my name?" Doubar asked again. Before Dermott could answer, Maeve and Friouz ran into the room. Maeve stopped dead in her track when she saw her brother. He wore the same clothes he had that awful day.**

**An evil laughter started to ring out in the room. "Let the games begin," Rumina says as the crew appears on a ledge. Rumina stand before them while both Sinbad and Dermott are suspended over the sea by some type of magic. "Sinbad hold on," Doubar yells as he draws his sword. Take one step towards me and I let him fall," Rumina says. Doubar stops his heart pound with fear.**

**For Maeve it was even worse as the two people she cared about most were in danger. "Now put your weapons down and that includes all of yours silent man," Rumina commands. The crew recently agrees. "Very good now for the game. It's simple all Maeve has to do is decided on one," Rumina says. "What are you talking about?" Maeve asks. "You pick one Maeve that one is safe and the other… well the are hanging over a bunch of rocks to break there fall," Rumina says.**

"**Damn you to hell Rumina," Sinbad yells. "Now Sinbad calm down there is a good chance you will be fine," Rumina says. "Maeve what are you waiting for you know who to save," Doubar says. "I can't do this," Maeve says. "Maeve I don't want a innocent person to die either but Sinbad is my brother," Doubar says. "And Dermott's mine," Maeve finally yells. "What are you talking about Dermott's the hawk not that man?" Doubar yells wonder if Maeve has cracked. "No he is my brother. Years ago we encountered Rumina and she tried to turn me into a hawk. My brother Dermott pushed me out of the way and was transformed and now he has been turned back and there he is," Maeve says.**

"**That's why you wanted to defeat Rumina," Sinbad says as everything starts to make sense to him. "Come on Maeve you have to pick one or they both die," Rumina says. "Maeve pick your brother I'll be fine," Sinbad says not able to see her pained like this.**

**Rumina laughed to herself it didn't matter she planned to drop Dermott no matter what Maeve said. "And while the peasant wench saves her brother I will get away with Sinbad. This was mealy to torture Maeve. "And once that spell I cast takes effect Sinbad will be all mine.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Rumina had just cast the spell to put Sinbad to sleep. She couldn't resist and kissed him once again before pulling out a vile. Opening it she poured into Sinbad mouth. "This will work slowly so won't notice what is happening but when it's done your mine all mine it will just take a brief moment of doubt," Rumina says.**_

**Present**

**And that's what she had gotten. For the brief second when the truth about Dermott came out Rumina had seen a flash of anger, hurt, doubt on Sinbad's face. It didn't matter how long it was it had been there it was like a small break in ice it would grow. "Come on now peasant your running out of time," Rumina says. "Maeve I'll be fine just pick Dermott," Sinbad yells again.**

"**Enough!" Turok yelled as he appeared. "Did you exploding stick do that?" Doubar asks. "That's why I tell you to be careful with them," Friouz says. "You will pay soon enough. Now Rumina enough games," Turok yells. "Father leave," Rumina says. "Rumina I am your father," Turok says black orb of magic appears in his hand. Rumina summons an orb of her own. The two engage in some kind of magic battle.**

**Maeve uses this chance to get Dermott and Sinbad to safety. "Let's get out of here," Doubar says. Turok seemed to be weakening and to shock of the Nomad crew disappeared as black energy entered Rumina's body. "Why do I have the feeling something that shouldn't have just happened?" Sinbad says. "Rumina just took what was left of Turok's powers and killed him," Maeve says.**

"**So that means she has all of her and Turok's powers?" Sinbad asks. "Everyone join hands," Maeve says. The crew joins hands and Maeve is able to mist them away onto the Nomad. "We have to get out of here," Maeve says. "Raise anchor! And set off," Sinbad yells.**



**Back on the island Rumina looked at the pile of dust that was her father remains. "So you have killed you father you going insane Rumina," Bryn says. "He got in my way and I now that I have his powers I can silence you and once my spell is complete that peasant won't be able to save Sinbad," Rumina says.**



"**Sinbad are you ok?" Doubar asks his brother. "Yeah I'm fine just stiff," Sinbad says. Maeve pulls Dermott into a hug. "I've wanted to do this for so many years," Maeve says. "So have I Maeve," Dermott says. "I think we have a spare bunk you can use," Sinbad says. "Thank you Sinbad," Dermott says. "Doubar can you take the tiller I want to check some charts," Sinbad says.**

**Sinbad starts to head below Maeve follows him. "Sinbad wait." "Yes Maeve?" "I want to thank you for what you said up there," Maeve says as she kisses him. Sinbad kisses her back. "I'm just glade you finally have your brother back," Sinbad says. "Even if you did lie to me maybe if I had known I could have protected him better," Sinbad thinks but he quickly dismisses the thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The main crew sat in the galley with Maeve and Dermott as they were about to tell the full story of how Dermott became a hawk. "It was over ten year ago our mother died giving birth to me and our father had passed away due to illness," Maeve says. "How old were you?" Friouz asks. "I was eighteen and Maeve was sixteen," Dermott says. "It was a hard life as we tried to keep our small family farm going but we were getting by until one day," Maeve says.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Maeve and Dermott walked through a small marketplace. "I'll be right back stay here I have to talk to Ian and be good," Dermott says. "What do you mean be good?" Maeve asks. "You know how your temper is? Just keep it under control," Dermott says. "I am not that bad," Maeve says. "When you get mad that gift of yours can do a lot of damage," Dermott says. "I'm getting better at it," Maeve says. "Just stay here," Dermott says.**_

_**A small gust of wind starts to blow but it gets stronger and stronger. People start running away. Dermott takes his sword out of it's sheath. "Dermott no I feel a terrible evil," Maeve says. "I just want to check it out." "Than I'm coming with you," Maeve says. "Fine but stay behind me," Dermott says. They head the opposite way that other people are running away from.**_

_**In the town square Rumina has just killed a man with her magic. She turns to a very young girl that can't be much older than four. "Stay away from her," Maeve yells as she runs in front of the girl. "Move aside Peasant. I am Rumina daughter of the East's greatest sorcerer Turok," Rumina says. "Well this isn't the east and I won't let you hurt this girl," Maeve says.**_

_**Rumina starts to laugh. "I have no interest in the girl but someone like you," Rumina says as she heads over to Dermott. Dermott raises his sword but a blast of magic disarms him. "I could use a handsome one like you," Rumina says. "No thanks I don't like to travel," Dermott says. "Try my way," Rumina says as a whirl wind starts to form.**_

"_**Dermott NO!" Maeve yells in desperation he natural gift of magic is fueled by this and fire ball flies out of her hand and hits Rumina in the back. Rumina breaks he spell and turns to Maeve her eyes flashing yellow. "Nice parlor trick, this is a spell," Rumina says as she shoots a blast of magic at Maeve. "No!" Dermott yells as he runs in front of Maeve and in a flash he is gone and a hawk sits on the ground.**_

_**Maeve runs over to the hawk able to tell it is her brother. She is starting to cry. "What did you do to him?" "I turned him into a hawk stupid," Rumina taunts as she vanishes. "I'm sorry Dermott I didn't mean to. I wish I never had these powers," Maeve says in-between tears. "Maeve it will be ok stop crying," Dermott says in mind speak. "I can hear you," Maeve says gratefully that she can talk to her brother.**_

"_**Maeve if magic did this to me than maybe it can undo it," Dermott says. "I will find a teacher," Maeve says she stands up with a new determination. She finds a leather glove in the streets and puts it on feeling she might need it.**_

**Present**

"**Maeve why didn't you tell us that?" Sinbad asks rather harshly. "Well a few times before I came to the Nomad I had some bad experiences after telling people most thought I was mad or thought Rumina would come after them," Maeve says. "We wouldn't have thought you were mad and we could handle Rumina," Sinbad says. "Well excuse me for not wanting to relive the worst day of my life," Maeve says before she storms off.**

"**What is the matter with you Sinbad?" Doubar asks in shock since he hadn't seen his brother act like that since the hell house adventure. A deep feeling of regret came over Sinbad. "I don't why I acted like that it just happened," Sinbad says regretfully. "It's been a long day everyone is on end," Friouz says. "I have to talk to Maeve," Sinbad says as he gets up.**



**Sinbad was trying to figure out what he was going to say. As he walked a image of Rumina entered his mind he push it out not wanting to think about her but a very small part of him could only think about how beautiful she is. Not looking where he was going he winds up colliding with someone. They both wind up falling to the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Sinbad says as he gets up and sees it's Maeve he collided with.**

**Maeve just gets up and walks off. "Maeve wait," Sinbad says he takes her arm. "Look Sinbad…" "I want to apologize for how I acted Maeve," Sinbad says. "You should apologize Sinbad," Maeve says angrily. "Maeve I just snapped. And it came out so harshly. But Maeve I didn't mean it like that," Sinbad says. "It has been a rough day. So I will forgive you for now," Maeve says as she start to walk again.**

"**It was the day I lost you," Sinbad says. Maeve turns back to face him. "You told me about your worst day I guess I should tell you mine. And it was watching you get washed overboard," Sinbad says. He and Maeve smile at each other before she enters her room. Sinbad heads to his own. Once again he finds his thoughts drifiting to Rumina. "What is wrong with me," Sinbad says.**



**Rumina was in her latest lair spying on Sinbad. "It's already begun. Soon Sinbad that spell will take a hold forever," Rumina says as she starts to laugh evilly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Maeve laid awake in her bed. She was unable to fall asleep as a two big issues weighed heavily on her mind. Even with Dermott free she knew a final battle between her and Rumina loomed in the future. The other big issue was Sinbad because he just seemed off. Unless he was at the tiller he now spent almost all his time alone. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good," she thinks as she gets up.**

**Reaching the deck she sees Sinbad at the bow lost in his thoughts. She sees crewmen Phips at the tiller and head over to him. "Phips is Sinbad ok?" "I don't know Maeve to be honest he has been coming out here every night since your brother came onboard," Phips says. Maeve walks to the bow. "Dinar for your thoughts," Maeve says. Sinbad tries to ignore her. **

"**What is wrong with me I love Maeve but now I feel this strange anger towards her and now my thoughts are dominated by Rumina and her soft full lips, her gorgeous body… Stop it Sinbad!" The captain thought to himself. "Sinbad say something. The whole crew is worried about you," Maeve says. "You should be," Sinbad mumbles. "Sinbad since I came back we took a few big steps forward but right now you are running back even past the place we started," Maeve says.**

"**Maeve I have been plagued by these…" "Will you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep," An annoyed Doubar says as he comes on deck. "Sorry Doubar it was my fault. Would you mind taking my shift at the tiller in the morning I haven't been sleeping well and would like to try and get a few hours," Sinbad says. Now that the momentary anger at being woken up had passed Doubar was calmer. "Of course little brother."**

**Sinbad heads down below as Maeve gives Doubar a angry look. The big man had never felt so small and Maeve had only felt this powerless once before when Dermott had been turned into a hawk.**



**Friouz was awoken by a knocking on his door. I'm coming… Oh Sinbad is something wrong?" Friouz asks seeing his friend. "I'm sorry to wake you but I need something that might help me sleep," Sinbad says. "Just a moment," Friouz says as he looks at the various items in his room knowing he actually had a sleep aid. Finding a bag with a powder in it he gives it to the captain. "Just mix that with some water and you should be out like in no time."**

"**Will this keep me from dreaming?" Sinbad asks. "Are you still having those dreams about Bryn?" Friouz asks. Sinbad had almost forgotten his talk with the inventor about that subject. "Well not last night but the night before yes," Sinbad says lying since ever since he has been rescued from Rumina his dreams had been about her. "It should put you in a deep enough sleep that a dream shouldn't wake you," Friouz says.**



"**Ah it's all coming into place. Sinbad's thought belong to me. No matter how hard he tries he can't stop lusting after me. I think I will give Sinbad one big push," Rumina says as she congers a view of Sinbad laying down in bed after taking Friouz's sleep aid. The aid worked and with in minutes he was asleep. "Perfect," Rumina thinks as she changes her dress into a seductive black nightgown.**

**She summons up a vision of Sinbad's dream. It's a simple pleasant dream of Sinbad hunting in a forest. Rumina waves her hand and the scene changes from the forest to a bedroom. "Where am I?" Sinbad asks reaching for his sword but realizing it's gone. Rumina enters into a trance and appears in the dream and is laying on the bed in a seductive pose.**

"**Hello Sinbad," Rumina says. "Oh no," Sinbad says. "Sinbad you know you want this," Rumina says. "No I don't," Sinbad says as he starts to move around searching for a door a window or any way out but there is no way out. "Sinbad I'm all you can think about. Just give in," Rumina says as she floods his mind with images of them kissing and uses her powers to control the dream to have him mist to bed next to her before pulling him into a kiss. Sinbad can't fight his desire anymore and returns the kiss.**



**Maeve found her self in dark woods. "Hello… Sinbad, Dermott," She calls out. "Hello Maeve," someone says behind her. Maeve turns slowly and sees Bryn. "Bryn what is going on where are we?" Maeve asks. "In Rumina's mind. This is the small part I still exist in for now," Bryn says. "What do you mean for now?" Maeve asks. "The little part of me that is still in Rumina is fading. I only have so much time left," Bryn says.**

"**Bryn I'm sorry," Maeve says. "Maeve our time is short. Rumina is not done with Sinbad," Bryn says. "I assumed that. But do you know what she is planning?" Maeve asks. "You must wake him," Bryn says as she starts to fade. "Wake who?" Maeve asks. "His mind is no longer his own," Bryn says.**

**Maeve wakes up in her bed and gets out of it. It was just past dawn as she quickly pulled on her dress. She quickly ran out of her room a terrible feeling coming over her. Reaching the galley she sees the main crew except for Sinbad eating breakfast. "Maeve is something wrong," Dermott asks. "Where is Sinbad?" Maeve asks.**

"**I gave him a sleep aid he should still be out," Friouz says. "I have to see him," Maeve says. Doubar gets up and blocks her path. "Let him sleep Maeve," Doubar says but Maeve just leaves. Doubar and Dermott follow. Maeve reaches Sinbad's and starts to pound on it. "Sinbad open the door." "Maeve let him sleep," Doubar says.**



**In his dream Sinbad is locked in a passionate kiss with Rumina. "Sinbad," a distant voice call him. The kiss gets deeper. "Sinbad," the voice calls again. Finally Sinbad pulls away. "Maeve," he says. Rumina attempts to pull him back in but he fights her off. "This shouldn't be happening," Rumina says. **

**Sinbad sits up in his bed with Maeve, Doubar, and Dermott standing over his him. "Is something wrong?" Sinbad asks. "Sinbad I think Rumina cast some kind of spell on you," Maeve says. "What makes you think that?" Sinbad asks. "You wouldn't wake up," Maeve says. "I was tired look this is to early for this," Sinbad says. "We will let you sleep," Doubar says as he signals for Maeve and Dermott to leave. "Thank you Doubar," Sinbad says as he closes the door. Once again his mind is filled with images of Rumina but this time he embraces them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dermott kept his eyes on Maeve and Doubar. After waking Sinbad up earlier Doubar had told the crew to let him rest. Maeve couldn't stop looking towards the staircase as she worried about Sinbad. "I'm sure he will be fine," Dermott thinks but believing it himself. Maeve finally can't take it anymore and starts to head below. Doubar stepped in front of her. "Maeve if he wants to sleep let him sleep," Doubar says. Maeve just gives him a dirty look.**

**As if he can tell what is going on Sinbad makes his way topside. "Something wrong here?" Sinbad asks. "It's nothing," Maeve says. "Alright, oh Doubar instead of taking a new cargo right away let's give the crew a few days shore leave," Sinbad says. "What ever you say captain," Doubar says. With a small nod Sinbad walks away from the two. Both Maeve and Doubar watched him closely.**

**What ever had been affecting him seemed to be gone. Doubar smiled "See Lass all he needed was a good rest," Doubar says. "I still think something is wrong. I had that dream for a reason," Maeve says.**



**A few days had passed and the crew was docked in a nice port city not to far from where they had first meet Tetsu. Dermott and Maeve were in market place tying to buy clothes or the fabric to make them. All Dermott had were the clothes had been wearing the day he was transformed leaving him to borrow from the rest of the crew. "I know you are worried about him Maeve but he is fine," Dermott says. "I know he seems fine but I just wish I could shake that dream," Maeve says. **

"**Maeve sometimes a dream is just a dream once I had a dream a mouse ate me," Dermott says as he pays for some blue fabric. "Besides Sinbad can't be corrupted." "What?" Maeve asks. "When we meet Mala she said Sinbad couldn't be corrupted no matter what Scratch tried," Dermott says. "Dermott if there is one thing I know about magic and about life it's there is always a way," Maeve says.**

"**Maeve if here still acting so with drawn than I would believe you but he isn't like that. This is the most cheerful he has been since we lost you," Dermott says. "And that is another thing that is bothering me," Maeve says. "What do you mean?" "We admitted our feelings but it's like it was before I went to finish my training," Maeve says. "Well that is partly you fault Maeve. He may not be taking another step but you are aren't either," Dermott says.**

"**If he…" "Maeve I don't know how two of the bravest people I know can be so cowardly when it comes to what they really want," Dermott says. Knowing she is losing Maeve just walks away. "Come on we have to meet the rest of the crew at the inn," Maeve grumbles. "Just like when she was a child," Dermott says.**



"**The day has arrived," Rumina thought to herself. She was already on the same island the Nomad crew was. She was going to wait until he was surrounded by his crew than she would take Sinbad. The reason his mood had improved was simple there was no longer the conflict between the side wanting to fight her spell and the side trying to embrace it now he just accepted them.**

**Spying in on the crew she saw they were all together. "I just don't want to take Sinbad I want to do in front of crew and leave them devastated. Especially that peasant wench," Rumina thinks.**



**Maeve and Dermott walked into the inn. "Finally we have waiting on you two so we can eat," Doubar says. "Doubar must I remind you of Paso Peco," Sinbad says with a sly smile. Doubar shot his brother a look. "What happened at Paso Peco?" Dermott asked. "About a year before I disappeared for a time Doubar and I were invited to attend a old friends wedding as he was marrying the governor's niece. It's a small island steeped in tradition. One of those traditions is at anything involving a wedding is no matter what the longest married couple must have the first bite well once the food was served Doubar had half his plate done before they could pick up there knife," Sinbad says.**

"**Wait from what I have heard about that island breaking even one small tradition is like spitting in the face of the caliph in Bagdad," Friouz says. "Well it wasn't that bad but Doubar had to the man servant of couple he ate before for the rest of our stay," Sinbad says. "I did eat half my plate I had one small bite," Doubar says. "A small bite for you is half a plate," Sinbad says. "Sinbad I have plenty of stories about you," Doubar says.**

**Before Sinbad could respond people outside started to scream. "Well so much for lunch," Sinbad says as they runs outside swords drawn. "What the devil," Doubar yelled as something pulled him to the ground and held him there. "Whoa," Dermott says as the same thing happens to him and Friouz. Rongar goes for his dirks but is pulled down as well. Finally Maeve is pulled down leaving only Sinbad standing. Rushing over to Maeve he tries to help her up but he can't do it.**

**A very fierce winds starts to blow. Sinbad's hand started to tremble. The whirlwind got closer and closer. "Hello dearest," Rumina says. Sinbad said nothing. "Why don't you put that sword down," Rumina says. To the shock of his crew Sinbad drops his sword. "Sinbad what are you doing?" Doubar asks. "What I've want to do," Sinbad says as he pulls Rumina into a kiss.**

"**Sinbad what is wrong with you?" Doubar yells. "It a spell," Maeve says. "Maeve is there any way you can get us off the ground?" Friouz asks. Meanwhile Sinbad and Rumina were still locked in a kiss. Maeve tried to over power the spell holding her down but a powerful black magic ripped through her body causing her pain. "Maeve are you alright?" Dermott asked. Sinbad breaks from Rumina after hearing this but she pulls him back in.**

"**I can do it," Maeve says stubbornly. Again she tries to break the spell and is actually able to stand up but the black magic is to much for her and she collapses. Sinbad sees this and a small thought enters his head but it grows. "Maeve is in danger. Maeve is in Danger! Maeve Is In Danger! MAEVE IS IN DANGER!" **

**Sinbad tries to pull away but Rumina won't let him go. Finally Sinbad's bracelet flashes white and shoves Rumina away. **

**He runs over to where Maeve is as he bracelet flashes again releasing the rest of the crew. He gently rolls Maeve over and cradles her head in his arms. "Maeve wake up," Sinbad says. "Great now I have to cast that spell all over again," Rumina says in annoyed tone. Sinbad pick Maeve up and hands her to his brother. With out saying a word he turns and picks up his sword.**

"**This ends now Rumina," Sinbad says. Rumina felt something evil. "My spell hasn't been broken completely it's just been pushed back. In that case," Rumina thinks as she again floods Sinbad's mind. Sinbad almost stumbles this gives Rumina a chance to grab him and summon a whirl wind to take them away. **



**Rumina and Sinbad appeared in her bed room. Sinbad grabs his head in pain. Rumina casts a spell that causes him to pass out and uses a spell to put him on the bed.**


End file.
